Science Experiment
Science Experiment is the 40th case in St Ronde and the 40th case overall. It takes place in the Brancast streets. It is the fourth case in the district Plot After being invited to the Science Convention hosted by Vinchenzo Gallardo, the team headed there, where they were told that there was a body in a bunker. Upon arrival, they found Vinchenzo, in a long, clear object, apparently, according to Grayson, the tube acted almost like a Black Hole, where it ripped atoms out of Vinchenzo's body, and it was done in the small contraption. This was how Vinchenzo died. Also, in the bunker, the team added Saundra sanders, now a scientist, to the suspect list and famous scientist Paul Howard to the suspect list after this, the team went to the Victim's office, where they added John Hampton to the suspect list After that, they were alerted to a disturbance in the middle of the convention, Deputy Mayor Barbara Merz was telling the people there that they could leave, the team thought differently, and then added Barabara to the suspect list. They also spoke to Albert Edison and added him to the suspect list The team then reinvestigated Vinchenzo's office, and spoke to John Hampton again, who told the team that, even though John had made progress with his goals of bringing extinct creatures back, Vinchenzo thought his ideas were too radical and banned John Hampton from coming to the science convention, they also spoke to Saundra again, who told the team that she'd been obsessed with science since she was 8, but she wanted to educate young people about science, and spent 10 years of her life teaching them, but after the incident with Bernard DuBray, Saundra was fired for speaking out against the superintendent, so she became a scientist, but because Vinchenzo thought that science teachers weren't "real" scientists, he labeled her as an undesirable and banned her from going to the science convention. The team then went back to the middle of the convention, where they talked to Albert again, Albert said that he may have been in his mid 70s, but he could still contribute to science and discovery itself, but VInchenzo said that Albert was too old and had him labeled as an undesirable in the scientific community, the team also spoke with Paul who said that the reason his ideas about science were so well known and accepted were because of Vinchenzo, he had his ideas propagated, and many scientists accept many of Paul's theories. The team also spoke to Deputy Mayor Merz, who told the team that Vinchenzo was a good listener, she told him to start banning certain people from the convention due to age, past profession, or scientific values, as they're undesirable in her eyes. The team then arrested Paul Howard for the murder. Paul eventually confessed, and told the team that he killed Vinchenzo because he was ruining science. He said that Vinchenzo was basically choosing who was deemed worthy of being a scientist, so much so that older people, teachers, even radicals could not be considered scientist by VInchenzo's rules, Paul considered this wrong, and killed Vinchenzo to make sure that these undesirables could be considered scientists again, Judge Cartwright then sentenced Paul to 50 years in prison After this, the team went to Vinchenzo's office, as they may be ble to find something of use, there they saw a blueprint, of which they sent to Daniel Harold, who may not have been part of the police, but he definitely knew blueprints better than everyone else, Daniel told the team that the blueprints was of a bomb that could destroy 80% of St Ronde at it's most powerful, just like Jonathan's bomb, and what's more there was a designated bomb squad that were appointed by Bernard dubray, so they team went to the leader, Bernard told the team that he was shocked the team were still so behind, and told the team that the team had already met the 4 members of the bomb squad, and told the team that a pesky little librarian knew far more than they did, which he thought funny The team was now left with a few questions, the most pressing was who was this bomb squad, and who was the librarian, then they remebered that Thomas had said that Sophie Dreschner had figured out that Deryl Dreschner was a part of The Law, and the team put it together that Sophie was this "pesky librarian" Bernard mentioned, and the team made plans to go to Sophie ASAP During this time, Saundra approched the team, telling them that she thtinks that the team should watch out, when asked what she meant, Saundra said that shortly before the team arrested Paul, she heard a conversation between someone and Bernard, now, she didn't get a glimpse of the voice, but she knew that the person was apart of the St Ronde PD, and told the team to be careful after this, Jean Richardson and Commissioner Longbottom told the team to go to the Brancast Street library ASAP, as time is of the essence, right after that, Simon told the team that he learned the identity of one of the members of the Bomb Squad, Jonathan Stern, he said that he felt like this was important to mention summary Victim: Vinchenzo Gallardo: Murdered by removal of atoms Weapon: Clear tube 'Killer: Paul Howard ' Suspects Saundra Sanders 'Scientist' The suspect understands the laws of physics The suspect eats bacon The suspect rides a bike Suspect's appearance The suspect wears a lab coat Paul Howard 'Famous scientist' The suspect understands the laws of physics The suspect eats bacon The suspect rides a bike Suspect's appearance The suspect wears goggles The suspect wears a lab coat John Hampton 'Radical Scientist' The suspect understands the laws of physics The suspect eats bacon The suspect rides a bike Suspect's appearance The suspect wears goggles Barbara Merz 'deputy Mayor' The suspect eats bacon Suspect's appearance The suspect wears goggles Albert Edison 'Genius Physicist' The Suspect understands the laws of physics Quasi-Suspects Killer's profile The Killer understands the laws of physics The Killer eats bacon The Killer rides a bike The Killer wears a lab coat The Killer wears goggles Trivia Steps Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in St Ronde